


if you like tan lines

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [28]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: zephyroh asked for some Jealous!Lexa. How could I say no?Octavia needs Clarke's help tying her bathing suit. Lexa gets a little huffy about it.





	if you like tan lines

“I am so ready for beach day,” Octavia said. The next second, she pulled her shirt over her head in the middle of Lexa and Clarke’s living room.

Lexa coughed once and averted her eyes, prompting Clarke to teasingly elbow Lexa in the side.

“Is everyone else meeting us there?” Lexa asked as she stared up at the ceiling.

“Yep. Raven, Murphy, my brother and his girlfriend of the week,” Octavia said, trailing off into a grumble. “Shit. Clarke, can you help me with this?”

“Of course,” Clarke said.

When Lexa looked to see why Clarke had drifted away, she saw one of the many straps of Octavia’s halter-neck bikini in Clarke’s mouth.

“Why did you buy the most complicated bathing suit they had?” Clarke asked, clenching the strap between her front teeth.

Octavia protested, “It’s cute! Lexa, it’s cute, right?”

“If you like tan lines,” Lexa stated. She stood straight and aloof, her hands behind her back, but her gaze rested firmly on Clarke’s lips.

Clarke finished tying the bikini top into what looked like a stable knot. She let go slowly and the knot held--before it came completely undone. Octavia managed to catch the suit before it fell off entirely, and she and Clarke started laughing.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” Clarke said.

Lexa raised her eyebrows slightly in a rare uncensored show of expression. “Have you?” She said measuredly.

An amused smile cracked across Clarke’s face. “We were roommates in college. We’ve seen each other naked.”

Lexa nodded slowly to appear composed and calm. Of course, that explanation only made her protective--or perhaps possessive--instinct flare up more hotly, but she would never tell Clarke that.

To Lexa’s chagrin, Clarke brought it up that night when they were showering the last of the sand off.

“You were turning a little green earlier,” Clarke said, rinsing shampoo out of her hair.

“No I wasn’t,” Lexa tried.

Clarke slid past her so that Lexa could get under the water. In an attempt to hide her expressions from her ever-perceptive girlfriend, Lexa turned around so that the water washed over her face. She stiffened when she felt Clarke’s arms wrap around her waist, hands drifting down past her hips to caress her thighs.

“I think,” Clarke started, kissing Lexa’s shoulder, “you got jealous.” Another kiss on the back of Lexa’s neck. “And I also think,” she continued in a whisper, lips brushing Lexa’s ear, “I like it.”


End file.
